Akatsuki Dogs?
by Babyhearts
Summary: Akatsuki in OUR WORLD as dogs! What will happen? Will I manage to eat this taco in my hand while typing and drinking coke? Find out! Except the second question... Rated T for Hidan's mouth. ( Or other mouths...) Guest Appearence ! Sasuke Naruto Gaara! Guest Appearence New characters in the Story.
1. Puppies?

**_A/N : Enjoy the story and,_**

**_I do not own any characters in the story but my OCs. _**

**_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

_Chapter 1 :Puppies?_

Akatsuki's POV

"Hey! Where the fuck are are we?!" Hidan said.

"How am I supposed to know." Kakuzu replied.

Why are you guys fucking dogs?" You-Know-Who said.

"Well…You are a dog too, Hidan." Itachi said.

"We have to find out why are we even here and how to get back to our original selves." Leader/Pain/Pein Said. ( A/N : I'm Going to say he is Leader. )

"So, what now, uhn?" Deidara asked.

"Maybe try to find a way to get out of this fucking box?!" Hidan said.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

_Yume's POV_

I walked back home from school and saw a box in the middle of the sidewalk. I went up to the box and saw puppies.

Nine puppies to be exact.

One puppy's fur was blue with a small flower on top.

Another puppy had long yellow fur. A bunch of its fur had gotten infront of one of his eye.

One puppy was…Erm, the colour was silver I think… Yeah. And it was as if it had just been combed.

Another puppy had black fur and I think I saw its eyes go red and back to onyx…

Again, another puppy was brown and had stitches all over its body.

One of the puppies were quite energetic. This one had an orange swirling pattern on its face.

Another puppy, I think it was the leader or something, Was orange and had piercings.

One puppy was blue, and I seriously think that it looks like a shark…

Finally, there was this puppy which was black and white.

_ I thought to myself,_ _"My parents won't mind if I bring them back. _ _Oh yeah. They went for a business trip overseas…I'm still bringing the puppies back."_

* * *

_End of Chapter One. Sorry if its really short._

_I will update it soon._

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Names And Stuff!

**_A/N : Second Chapter!_**

**_I do not own any characters in the story but my OCs._**

**_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Cause if I owned it, then the storyline would be messed up._**

**_REALLY messed up._**

* * *

_Yume's POV _

So, I brought the puppies home.

The orange swirling pattern one was really energetic. I really mean that. I

It kept running around the box, trying to lick my face by jumping and holding the edges and finally, pestering the blonde puppy.

Luckily, I had some dogfood stored and NOT expired.

I went to the kitchen to get some Dog Food...

_**Akatsuki's POV**_

"So, we can stay here even though it is some fucking stranger who fucking adopts us?" Hidan asked suddenly.

"Yes. Unless you can find a deserted house with tons of food and water, we will be staying here." Leader replied.

"Tobi agrees with Leader!"

"Shut up you shithead!" Hidan shouted at Tobi.

"You think that she can hear us talk, Uhn?" Deidara asked.

"Maybe." Konan replied.

"We are getting hungry." Zetsu spoke up of nowhere.

"PRAY TO JASHIN THAT HE IS HUNGRY FOR SOMETHING ELSE AND NOT BODIES! I DO NOT WANT TO GET EATEN ALIVE!" Said Hidan as he prayed and prayed.

**_Yume's POV_**

I went back to the living room with nine bowls filled with dog food. The puppies then rushed to the bowls.

As I waited for the puppies to finish eating, I decided to name them.

Hmm...

Why do they remind me of the Akatsuki?

Hmm...

"This is crazy, but... You puppies actually remind me of the Akatsuki."

_**Akatsuki's POV**_

"This is crazy, but... You puppies actually remind me of the Akatsuki."

The whole Akatsuki looked up at Yume.

"How does she know about us, Uhn?"Deidara asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I do not know. But I think we should try to communicate with her." Leader said.

"TOBI IS A GOOD DOG!" Tobi shouted.

Yume looked at Tobi...

"I think she can hear us." Konan said.

**_Yume's POV_**

"TOBI IS A GOOD DOG!"

I looked at the puppy who resembled Tobi.

"Did you just..."

"Yes. He did." The puppy who resembled Leader said.

"...So...You...Are the real Akatsuki...?" I said.

"Yes, bitch." Hidan-puppy said.

I picked up my phone and called Kiranda. _**A/N Random name I made up on the spot.**_

"Erm...Kiranda, I need you to come over to my house now."

"Sure!"

After a few minutes, she knocked on the door and I opened it.

"So, what's up?"

"...The roof."

She went in and saw the puppies.

"Awww..."

"Kiranda, those puppies are actually the Akatsuki."

She stared at the puppies.

"Got a problem, bitch?" Hidan-puppy said.

Kiranda was blushing like mad now.

She screamed a fan-girl scream...

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH!" Hidan-puppy said.

"Calm down, Kiranda. We have to find a way to transform them back to their original selves." I said.

"According to stories..." She went to the kitchen and splashed water on the puppies.

There was a cloud of smoke and boom! Eight naked boys and one girl was standing in the living room.

"MY EYES...THEY BURN SO MUCH!" Kiranda screamed.

"That goes my wish of not having mental scarring images for life."Then I screamed too.

The whole Akatsuki then found clothes and changed into them.

"Kiranda, Next time we have puppies like that or whatever, PREPARE CLOTHES OR OUR EYES MAY MELT FROM THE SCARRING IMAGES!"

I said.

"Okay, so now that we have our bodies back, can you tell us where are we?"

"Japan, Tokyo." They stared at us blankly.

"Nevermind."

"How do you know us or the Akatsuki?"

"Well...In this world, you guys are fictional characters. And you are in a show called, "Naruto" Or "Naruto Shippuden"."

"So the nine-tails gets his own show, uhn!" Deidara said.

"Hmm..." Kiranda went to Deidara, poked his hand and saw a mouth.

"YOU REALLY ARE THE REAL DEIDARA!" Kiranda screamed once again.

* * *

_End of Chapter two. _

_Update soon?_

_Yeah..._

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. Pizza!

**_A/N : Third Chapter!_**

**_I do not own any characters in the story but my OCs._**

**_I don't feel like saying what I say..So... KIRANDA! SAY IT OR I WON'T LET YOU EAT THE PIZZA IN THE STORY!_**

**_Kiranda : Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not Babyhearts. Can I have the pizza now, Babyhearts-chan?_**

**_Me : Yes._**

**_Oh yeah, Thank you Gaaralover2247 for reviewing! _**

* * *

**_ Kiranda's POV_**

"YOU REALLY ARE THE REAL DEIDARA!"

"Well, yeah uhn." Deidara replied looking shocked while Hidan and Kisame was laughing in the background.

"Anyways, follow me." Yume said.

"Why must I fucking listen to you?" Hidan asked.

"Because she is the one who provided you shelter, food and water. And must you always swear?" I asked.

"Hell yes, I must swear!" Hidan said with a wide grin on his face.

"Hn." Itachi was still quiet as usual.

The whole Akatsuki then followed Yume to the room. I went along too.

"Tobi thinks that this world is strange!" Tobi said.

"Here." Yume showed them her background picture.

Luckily, Tobi had no sharingan or we might be erm... Assainated by Madara. ( **A/N I know who Tobi really is in the manga, but if I typed who he really is then, let's just say having spoilers in your story DOES NOT benefit. )**

****"So, what else do you know about us?" Leader asked.

"Your powers, Hidan being a Jashinist, Kakuzu liking Money too much, and yeah. Stuff like that." I said.

"Also, In this world, we do not have chakra." Yume added.

"I see. So in a way, your world and our erm, world is quite different." Konan concluded.

"Yep." I said.

"One question. How can I make Kakuzu suffer?" Hidan asked.

"Burn money infront of him. He likes any type of money...Even fakes. Right Kakuzu..?" I asked.

"No. I don't." He said.

"Really?" I decided that tommorow, I was going to see if that was **_true_**. Even though I knew it was not.

"You guys hungry? ITs about time we introduce you to something called pizza." Yume said.

"What's pizza uhn?" Deidara asked.

"You will find out. Soon." I said creepily.

"Wait. Before you two go, does that mean that... You know our pasts...?" Itachi spoke up.

"Yeah. If its mentioned in the show..." Yume said before trailing off as she realized what Itachi was trying to say.

Uh oh. Awkward moment senses tingling...Time to make it even more awkward!

"I LIKE PIE!" I shouted.

"Wha..." The whole Akatsuki looked at me.

"What? Let's go and order pizzas, Yume." I said.

"Okay."She said.

**_Akatsuki's POV_**

"I wonder if pizza is good to eat. What is pizza anyway?" Konan asked.

"We will find out, like what Kiranda said." Leader replied

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! Tobi wonders if Deidara-Senpai wants to play with Tobi!" Tobi said.

"For the last time, TOBI! I do not want to play your games uhn!" Deidara said.

"Ding Dong..."

The whole Akatsuki jumped back.

**_Yume's POV_**

"That is just the door bell. Which means...PIZZA IS HERE!" Kiranda said.

I opened the door and paid the delivery guy.

"Okay, get ready for the first time of your whole lives eating PIZZA!" Again, Kiranda said.

I opened the cover of the box and placed it at the kitchen table where the whole Akatsuki was.

"The pizza smells fucking good!" Hidan said and picked up a piece and ate it.

Soon, the pizza was gone.

"That might be the best fucking food I ever tasted." Hidan said.

"Tobi likes Yume-chan and Kiranda-chan!" Tobi suddenly said.

Then, suddenly, a pink frosted kangaroo appeared and crashed through the roof.

Nah. That never happens in a story like this...Or does it?

Back to the story.

"So what now?" Kakuzu asked.

"I dunno. Maybe scarifice some fucking people to Lord Jashin-sama?" Hidan suggested.

"That is not a good idea. Seriously." I said.

* * *

_What will the Akatsuki do?_

_How can I eat this pizza I am holding in my hand while trying to drink coke and type at the same time?_

_Find out on the next chapter!_

_Except the second question._


	4. Making Kakuzu Suffer!

_**A/N To those who have been secretly supporting the story, Thank YOU! ( SECRETLY?! )**_

_**Actually, its THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN SUPPORTING THIS STORY THROUGH YOUR MIND OR STUFF THAT I DON"T KNOW! **_

_**Nah. Its just Thank You!**_

_**Anyways, here is the...-Drum roll- Fourth Chapter!**_

_**Hidan : Why must I do the fucking disclaimer?!**_

_**Me : Because you are Hidan.**_

_**Hidan : WHAT DOES THAT EVEN FUCKING MEAN?!**_

_**Me : Just do it.**_

_**Hidan : Fine bitch. **_**_ Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto!_**

* * *

_**Kiranda's POV Chapter Four : Making Kakuzu Suffer! ( Short Chapter )**_

"Hey, Hidan, how about making Kakuzu suffer?" I asked.

"Alright, bitch!" He then had a wide grin on his face.

"You can't make me suffer." Kakuzu said.

... -After preparations and tying Kakuzu to a chair-

"The paper shredder infront of Kakuzu...Check!

"Real" Money...Check!

Hidan beside Kakuzu...Check!"

The rest of the Akatsuki were doing their own things.

Deidara trying to explode Tobi,

Tobi screaming "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" every few seconds,

Kisame walking around,

Itachi reading a book,

Leader and Konan discussing things with Yume,

Zetsu talking with his other...Guy?,

Yeah. A normal day with the Akatsuki...I think.

"Bzzzztttt"

The money went through the paper shredder.

Kakuzu widened his eyes.

"NOO! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?!"

I just shrugged.

"The Human World has many suprises, Kakuzu..."

Hidan was laughing along with Kisame.

After I decided to stop torturing him,

I went into the kitchen to get a drink.

**_Yume's POV_**

"We need to find a way to get back into the Narutoverse."

Konan said.

"Hmm...How did you end up here?" I asked.

"We do not know. We were sleeping, I guess the whole Akatsuki was sleeping too, even though we were at different places. Then when I woke up, I was at the box with the whole Akatsuki, and we were puppies." Leader said.

"I see. I will try my best to help you get to your world with Kiranda." I reassured them.

"Thank you." Konan said.

**_Kiranda's_**** POV**

After drinking the glass of water, I went to the living room.

"Hey, anyone wants to play a game with me on the machine called a XBOX if you do not know?"

"Me. I'm bored, and since I can't fucking kill any one." Hidan said.

I taught him how to play the game and such.

He played as himself.

I played as Kakashi.

I won. ( A/N Sorry there is no details about the game. )

"DAMN! I LOST!" Hidan said.

"Too bad!"

-Night-

"Yume, Im staying here till my Parents come back."

"Okay. Who wants to sleep in the living room? If you don't, then you will be sleeping with either me or Kiranda."

After a while...

"Okay. So, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Leader in the living room, Konan, Deidara and Kisame with Yume, Itachi and Tobi with me." I said.

I thought to myself, At least I get the quiet ones, right...?

Let's hope that Madara will stop being Tobi for the night. Or I might have a Irritated Madara acting as Tobi pestering me.

THAT will not be GOOD, especially since it will be my fault. Bah. I don't care.

Then I slept.


	5. Akatsuki Mall New Experience!

**_A/N Fifth Chapter!_**

**_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto!_**

_**I like Tacos.**_

_**I like Tacos.**_

_**Bitch.**_

**_Don't Steal My Tacos._**

_**Or I Will Not Update.**_

_**The Bold And Italic words in the story is black**__ Zetsu._

* * *

**_Chapter Five! Akatsuki + Mall = A Different Experience!_**

**_Kiranda's POV_**

Hi.

Have you ever woke up to the sound of something annoying and loud?

I have.

I was sleeping Oh-So-Peacefully when suddenly, AN IDIOT decided to do this beside my LEFT EAR.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

I woke up, slammed Tobi to the floor next to my door, almost had a heart attack.

Then, I left my room to the kitchen to see Yume there cooking pancakes.

-After Breakfast-

"That pancakes is really good." Leader said while the whole Akatsuki agreed.

'Thanks!" Yume said.

"Any luck on finding a way back to the Narutoverse yet, uhn?" Deidara asked.

"...No." Leader answered.

"Oh." Deidara said.

"Erm, Anyways, Its about time we went to the Mall to buy stuff." I said.

"What is a "Mall"?" Itachi asked.

"Erm...Its a big building which has many shops in it." I answered.

Slience...

"Just follow us. To the MALL!" Yume said.

We arrived infront of the mall.

"OH yeah. Beware of Fangirls who think that you are cosplayers of yourself." I advised.

"Cosplayers?" Deidara asked.

"Yes. Cosplayers are people who dress up as you in the anime." Yume explained.

"...Fangirls..?" Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan asked together, expecting for the worst.

"They are fans of you. They either like your face, your personality, your past or everything about you." Yume explained again.

"But they do not know that you really exist, so be careful. Some of them can be really obessive." I added.

"Anyways, lets go inside the mall!" I said cheerfully, while skipping towards the entrance.

Here is where each of the members went. And Yume, Kiranda!

Zetsu - Garden Shop

Kisame - Fish Shop ( A/N Forgot what a place sold fish called and I'm too lazy to google it so... )

Itachi - Book Shop

Deidara - Art Shop ( Yume made sure that he had no exploding clay with him! )

Tobi - Candy Shop ( Madara was also too lazy to drop the act )

Leader - Clothes Shop ( Because of Konan )

Konan - Clothes Shop

Hidan - No Shop ( He was stuck with Kakuzu because Kakuzu threatened that if he entered one of the shops, he would not sew his head back on ever again. )

Kakuzu - No Shop ( SAVE MONEY! MUST SAVE MONEY! That was what he was thinking. )

Yume - Book Shop

Kiranda - Clothes Shop

-At the garden shop-

"This world has many types of plants...Interesting..._**I agree. Too bad we can't buy them..." **_

The cashier was staring at Zetsu thinking, " So a plant mutant comes in my shop and I'm not panicking... This is a dream. This is a dream..."

- Fish Shop -

"..."

Kisame stared at the fishes in the tanks.

...

- Book Shop -

"So many books, different from where I come from..."

"Yeah! But beware, some books can be really boring..." Yume sort of advised.

"Hn."

- Art Shop -

Deidara was thinking, " If I had my clay right now, I would explode this store, uhn!"

-Candy Store-

"Tobi likes candies!"

Madara was thinking, " Stupid act. Bah. Worth it if I rule the Narutoverse someday..."

- Clothes Shop -

Poor Leader was dragged along by Konan.

"Hey! Does this look good? Are you even listening..!" Konan said.

"Wha- Oh yeah. I'm listening." Leader said.

"Yeah, right!" Kiranda said, earning a death glare from Leader that she swore it said, "If you make me irritated at you in this shop, I swear I will wait until you are fast asleep then I will wake you up and torture you brutally. Then I will leave you alive and continue that every night until I return to my own world. Got it?"

Kiranda didn't said anything for the whole time at the shop.

- No Shop Place -

"Oh comeon Kakuzu! Just One Minute at one of the fucking shops?" Hidan said.

"No. Unless you want to live for an eternity without a body, then do not go." Kakuzu replied.

-After the whole mall experience-

"Wow. I can't believe that was all fine and stuff.' I said.

"Hn."

"...My clay, uhn!"

"That was not a fucking good experience."

"..."

"At least we did not spend any money."

"I get to try on some clothes atleast!"

"I know! I mean like, since the Akatsuki are like S-Class Criminals, still they didn't cause trouble in the mall!"

"Tobi is a GOOD BOY!"

"Those poor fishes..."

"I have to **_say, the plants in your world are quite facinating."_**

"You guys are lucky there were no fangirls or fanboys at the mall around that time." I said.

* * *

_Fifth Chapter is Done!_

_Anyways, should I add more characters from the Narutoverse?_

_Like Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Blah Blah!_

_That's All._

_Bye!_


	6. KISAME!

**_A/N : I need some ideas..._**

**_And to last chapter's question,_**

**_PLEASE ANSWER! Pretty please?_**

**_The question is : Should I add more Naruto Characters to this story? Like Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, BLAH BLAH.._**

**_I do not own Naruto! His owned by Masashi Kishimoto. _**

* * *

_**Chapter Six : Trouble.**_

_**Yume's POV**_

-Home-

"Man...I'm bored uhn." Deidara said.

"Tobi agrees with Deidara-Senpai!"

"Shut up, uhn."

"Let's play Hide and Seek?" I suggested.

"Yeah!" Kiranda said.

The whole Akatsuki stared at us two blankly.

-After Explaining the WHOLE game Rules-

"Alright! Let's just start now, fuckers!" Hidan said.

"Who is the seeker?"

"Hidan." Kakuzu suggested.

"Yeah, uhn!"

"Tobi agrees!"

"Yeah. Hidan."

"Whatever the rest say."

"Hidan you are the seeker!"

"Game, start!"

We ran to different hiding spots.

**_Hidan's POV_**

"I"M COMING TO FIND YOU FUCKERS!"

Where would the bitches hide?

Scacrificing people to Lord Jashin-Sama would be better.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Shh! Shut up Tobi!"

I grinned.

Stupid shithead.

I went towards the sound.

"...SURPRISE FUCKERS!"

Deidara screamed.

A really girly scream.

"Hahahahaha!"

I was rolling on the floor laughing at Deidara's girl voice scream.

"Shut up uhn! You idiot!"

"Tobi thinks that Deidara-senpei screams like a girl and is very cute!"

**_No one's POV_**

Deidara's eye twitched.

In a corner, Kiranda was watching the whole scene.

This cannot be good.

She thought.

"Boom."

"ART IS A BANG UHN! NOW, DIE TOBI! DIE!"

Fuck! She thought.

"Ye-Haw! Kill Tobi! Kill that shithead!" Hidan was cheering Deidara on.

"KATSU!"

Boom.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! DEIDARA-SENPAI IS MEAN! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Kiranda looked behind her to see the whole Akatsuki and Yume but Deidara, Tobi and Hidan.

"They do this often?" I asked.

"Yes." Konan replied.

Suddenly, Itachi stood in the middle of Deidara and Tobi.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU BLASTED UCHIHA, UHN!"

"TOBI IS SCARED!"

Suddenly, they both fell to the ground.

"DAMN YOUR CURSED EYE!" Deidara shouted at Itachi.

"Hn."

"Deidara, Tobi and Hidan. Stop. Now." Leader commanded.

"..." The three looked at Leader and said nothing.

"Erm...Let's have lunch now?" I said.

"Yeah." The whole Akatsuki agreed.

"Can I cook?" Deidara asked.

"No. We do not want to be exploded." I said.

'Aww..."

"How about me?" Kisame asked.

'Er...Oookay..." Kiranda said.

"Alright!"

The whole Akatsuki left the kitchen.

Kiranda told me to stay with her to see if Kisame** really can cook.**

-After Awhile-

"BOOM!"  
The kitchen was filled with black ashes.

"See. I knew we should have stopped him." I said.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA!**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I AM LAUGHING! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. New Ninjas!

**_I do not own Naruto! _**_** Masashi Kishimoto Owns Him. Nuff said.**_

**_Sorry for not updating._**

**_I will be creating at least 3 chapters after this chapter to post more chapters._**

_**I think.**_

* * *

_**Kiranda's POV**_

After cleaning up Kisame's**_ work _**and blurting out **_death threats_** to him, we did our own things. AGAIN.

"I'm going out for a walk." I said.

I went out and walked and walked, and walked.

"Oooo A box!" I said as a box was infront of me.

"I wonder whats inside..."

I opened the box and saw 3 puppies.

One was orange and a little bit of yellow.

Another one was just black.

And finally, one had red fur.

The orange was chasing the black one.

While the red one was sitting there. I think it was trying to stop the orange one, but I'm not so sure.

"Yume might want to see these three." So, I brought them back to Yume's house.

"Hey, Yume! I brought some, err... New puppies!"

"Really? You think they are like the same as the Akatsuki?"

"Dunno."

I examined the three puppies a little bit.

"I think they are Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara..." I said.

"Wanna see if its really Sasuke?" Yume asked.

"Hmm...Why not? Sure!" I answered.

"Itachi! Please come here for a little bit." Yume shouted.

He placed his book down and went to our side.

"Kiranda, hold the black one up."

"Sure." I picked it up and held it infront of Itachi.

"What?" He asked.

The puppy looked at him and started growling and struggling against my grip.

"That is really him." I said.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah." Yume replied.

"Hn."

"Erm...So... Do we get them back to their original selves?" I ask awkwardly.

"Yeah. Think of troubles LATER!" Yume said.

"Clothes?" Itachi reminded.

"Oh yeah..." I said.

Yume went to find some clothes and soon she was back.

"The clothes!" Yume cheerfully said.

"I will miss Naruto-Puppy...His just so cute. I mean, look at him!"

"Okay..." Yume splashed the water on the puppies.

"POOF!"

The whole Akatsuki heard the sound and looked at the smoke.

"What the fuck." Hidan said.

"Clothes! NOW!" I said and Yume threw the clothes inside the smoke.

"I will kill you, ITACHI!"

"Yeah. That's Sasuke..."

"Sasuke dattebayo! Come back to Konoha!"

"Naruto..."

"Ooo Gaara is next to Naruto!"

"No killing in this house." I shouted.

"Hmph. So what?" Sasuke said as he continued trying to assainate Itachi.

"NO. KILLING. IN. THIS. HOUSE. TAKE. IT. OUTSIDE. OR. I. WILL. SELL. YOU. TO. FANGIRLS. AND. I. PROMISE. IT. WON'T. BE. NICE." I shouted loud and clear.

"And besides, even if you kill outside of the house, you would still be mobbed by fangirls." Yume added.

"Fangirls?" Naruto and Gaara asked.

"Yes. They are girls who are crazy about you and want you as a pet." I said.

"..." The new ninjas stared at us.

"What?" Yume said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."  
"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"And that is one way to destory one awkward moment." I said.

"Erm, where are we?" Gaara asked.

After explaining to them...

"Oh." Gaara said.

* * *

_There ya go!_

_Its quite short._

_But don't worry!_

_3 or more chapters are coming your way! ( Warning: Might take one week because I'm having JUST A TINI TINY writers block. )_


	8. Sasuke's Assaination attempt and stuff

**_Back!_**

**_My computer broke down all of a sudden so I needed to get it fixed. I'm going overseas soon, so yeah..._**

**_And I present to you..._****_ Chapter Eight!_**

**_I DONT OWN NARUTO._**

**_NUFF SAID?_**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight : Sasuke's Assasination Attempt and Stuff!_**

**_Kiranda's POV_**

After explaining to the three and making sure Hidan doesn't scacrifice any people and holding back Sasuke,

it was already night time so we decided where the three would stay.

Sasuke was decided to stay at Yume's room.

And Gaara would be at my room with Naruto too.

And so, I slept.

-Skip-

Creakkk...Creakkk...

I woke up and saw the door opening...

I thought it was someone else who went to the wrong room and would leave soon so, I continued to sleep.

"Its about time I killed you..."

That voice...

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke infront of Itachi with his katana.

"Sasuke, don't kill Itachi now unless you want me to sell you to your fangirls." I said.

"Yeah, right. You can't even hold me much less touch me." He retorted.

"Fine. I'm knocking you out when there is a way to go back to your world then asking Naruto to bring you back to Konoha. Its either

that or selling you to your fangirls then getting you back and selling you again until we find a way back to your world. Believe me. I can

and will do that. I need the whole Akatsuki and you guys in one piece. Hmm...Unless... Can I rape you?" I asked.

"No." He then placed his katana back into its holder and went off back to Yume's room.

"I knew my awkward moment weird speeches would come in handy some day..." I murmured.

-Next Day-

Bam!

I woke up to that sound.

I went downstairs and saw Sasuke and Naruto...

In a awkward position.

"So...Sasuke finally realized that his gay, huh." I remarked.

"What! I'm not gay! I'm perfectly straight!" He shouted.

"Yeah, right." I smirked.

"Anyways, I'm letting you two have your fun. Bye." I went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

"WHOA! TWO FUCKING GAYS IN THIS HOUSE!" Hidan shouted.

"...SHUT UP!" Sasuke and Naruto said together.

"I decided that we will stop our tailed beast hunting till we get back to our world." Leader declared.

I swore Naruto looked pale as he was given the reminder of what the Akatsuki's main goal is.

"BREAK FAST IS READY!" I shouted.

The whole group including Yume came rushing in.

Soon, they were all full.

"So...Who wants to be raped?" I asked.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter..._**

**_Didn't had any ideas..._**


	9. Monopoly

**_Erm...Today I will be going overseas..._**

**_Sorry! _**

**_Its about nine days or so..._**

**_I really don't own Naruto._**

* * *

**_Yume's_** POV

"...Erm...Who wants to play monopoly?" I asked.

"Anything from being raped by Kiranda..." Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto and Deidara said. But I think Deidara said Tobi...

I took out the box and started setting up the game.

Then I explained the rules...

"So...Does that mean I can explode the game when I lose?" Deidara asked.

"No, Deidara, no exploding stuff." I answered.

"...But art is a bang!"

"NO." I replied.

-After the Game...-

"DAMN! I SHOULD JUST EXPLODE YOU KYUUBI, UHN!" Deidara said as he reached for his pocket.

"NO! NO ONE IS GOING TO EXPLODE THE CUTE JINCHURIKI I TELL YOU! NO ONE!" I said as I lunged at Deidara...

He stared at me.

"What. It was for Naruto's self defence."

"Erm, Naruto, are you alright with this?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah..." He answered.

"..." Sasuke sat there blankly looking at the two of us.

I got off Deidara.

"Hmm...Is this monopoly about money?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto answered...

"NO! DON-" I panicked.

"..." Kakuzu then pushed the five of us and hugged the board and took the monopoly money in his hands.

"IM RICH! SO RICH! MONEY!" He said.

I looked at the rest of the ninjas...

They were all ignoring Kakuzu except for Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Shut up, uhn."

"I LOVE YOU, MARRY ME YOU LITTLE BOARD GAME! WE WILL BE RICH TOGETHER EVEN THOUGH YOU WILL ONLY GET A DOLLAR. WAIT, SCRATCH THAT.

NO MONEY FOR YOU BUT WE CAN STILL BE TOGETHER." Kakuzu said to the board.

"Is it me or when the Akatsuki has no missions, they act out of character?" I asked Kiranda.

She nodded.

"..."

* * *

_Sorry... This was rushed..._

_I need ideas, I'm running out of them!_

_So please..._

_Review with the ideas?_

_I dunno._


	10. Truth and Confessions

**_In a internet cafe typing this..._**

**_Thanks for your ideas guys!_**

**_Erm, I do plan to have a sequel to this, so, thank you Kittygirlmina315 for suggesting the starting characters..._**

**_So...Here is a chapter!_**

* * *

**_Kiranda's POV_**

Man...I feel seriously bored now...

Sigh...

Hmm...

I feel like watching Sasuke cry?

Eh, that WOULD be interesting...

...But what would make him cry...

Oh yeah...

"Naruto! Come to me please..."

I shouted.

"Alright!"

He came to me and I whispered in his ear the plan...

"Are you sure about making him cry? What could make him cry anyway?"

He asked.

"Something..."

I replied.

"Let's do it."

I said.

"Yeah..."

"SASUKE! PLEASE COME DOWN OR I WILL MAKE NARUTO BEG YOU TO GO BACK TO KONOHA!"

He rushed down...

"What."

I asked him to follow me...

"Wait here."

I went up and got Itachi.

"Okay, let's g-"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Who?" I asked.

"HIM!"

"Oh. Itachi."

"..." Itachi looked at the both of us blankly.

"Truth. Sasuke. Now."

Itachi paled.

"..."

"What truth?!" Sasuke said.

"Please, Itachi-kun?"I begged.

"Sasuke, come over here..."

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"GO before I send Naruto here..."

"..."

"..."

He went to Itachi's side with a murderous look.

Itachi whispered to Sasuke for awhile...

"What! I-It can't be true...!"

After he shouted about how it is not true, he looked at Itachi...

Suprisingly, Sasuke hugged him.

I secretly took a photo.

"Heheh..."

"Operation : Uchiha Brothers Completed." I murmured...

Sasuke started letting the tears flow from his eyes...

"The Great and Mighty Uchiha Sasuke is crying..."

Naruto came out by chance and saw him cry...

"Dattebayo! Sasuke! You are seriously crying!?"

"Shut up."

Itachi smiled.

I went up to Itachi and said,

"I...Love you."

He stared at me with this expression he didn't used in the anime or manga...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That was the time his brain took to process what I just said...

"You...Love me?"

"AHAHA! GOT YOU!"

I was rolling on the ground laughing...

"..."

Hmm... This is fun...

I went to Sasuke and pushed Naruto out of the way.

"Sasuke, I love you."

"Hn."

"Man, you are boring! Jokes doesn't effect a duck butt then..."

I went to Hidan...

"I love you."

"SAY WHAT! YOU FUCKING LOVE ME."

"HAHAHA! THAT IS EVEN FUNNIER THEN ITACHI'S EXPRESSION!"

The rest of the Akatsuki was in the kitchen.


	11. Dance!

Yume's POV

After seeing the whole Akatsuki and the three ninjas shocked, I proceed to scar them.

"I think you all will want to see something…Special." I said. The ninjas follow me. I go on google and search, 'Tobi and Zetsu Yaoi" "We think that this is…Scarring. **We do not want to to that with Tobi. That is disgusting!" **"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, TOBI WON'T DO THIS WITH ZETSU-SAN!" Madara : What! This is insulting. If this happens…

Next, I type in, "Itachi and Sasuke Yaoi" "…" "…" The Uchiha eyes were twitching. "Lalala…" I didn't dare type Pain and Itachi yaoi in fear of Leader killing me.

"Hidan and Kakuzu…" I type in the duo's own yaoi. "WHAT THE FUCK!" "That is wasting time. Time is money, so that is wasting my own money. And why would I do that to the foul-mouthed idiot?" "SHUT UP! KAKUZU!" Next up, NaruSasu… "DATTEBAYO! NO WAY I WOULD DO THAT WITH TEME!" "Hmph. That is disgusting. Naruto isn't worth my time." Gaara and Naruto yaoi were next. "What is … this…" Gaara said. "WhAT NO! GAARA IS JUST A CLOSE FRIEND! NOT ANYTHING LIKE THAT! EEEEEWWWWWWWwWw!" "Okay, enough torture…." But then, Kiranda typed in Kisaita. "HAHAhAhAHAHAAHA!" Deidara laughed. "You think there aren't any yaoi of you, huh?" I asked. I typed in Deidara Tobi Yaoi. "…." Silence. "Now, let's play dancing games!" I shouted.

"What's Gangnam style?" Naruto asked. "Just dance." I said. "The nine-tails jinchuriki sure knows how to dance, uhn." "SHUT UP!" "No, uhn." "Its like having two Narutos…" I mumbled… I watched as Naruto dances Gangnam style. "Nice, moves." I said. "Shut up!" Next were Deidara. He danced Gangnam style again. Let's just say that he wanted to explode the Xbox 360… Tobi was really hyped up. He managed to get all of the moves perfectly. But there's something in my mind that he uses the Sharingan to predict what moves to dance next…Damn Madara! Then, Itachi was up next. I don't need to say what happened. Same for Sasuke. Leader refused to dance, saying, "This does not promote world peace. There is no need for me to do it." I rolled my eyes. Konan was next. She danced pretty well. "Zetsu!" I called out. Er….Zetsu danced….Awkwardly…. Derp. "Hidan." "Oh fuck!" He started to dance. Funnily. "Hahahahaha!" I laughed. Deidara, Kisame and Kiranda were laughing with me. After getting the whole ninjas to dance, I went to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates…Forgive me…? Please….I'm feeling guilty as fuck now…_


	12. This Title Took Me 10 Minutes

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Read it.**

**Please? **

**AND AS ALWAYS, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO MUST BE RICH. DID I SPELL HIS NAME RIGHT?**

**"Eh, why don't we have school?" I asked. (GUESS WHOSE POV THIS IS)**

**"Probably the Author's fault. I mean, it has been..A few months?" Kiranda said.**

**"Fuck you, Author." Hidan suddenly jumped in and shouted that.**

**"Time is slow here...YOU ARE NOT UPDATTTIIIINNNNGGGG!" **

* * *

**The next day...**

"The fuck?"

"Dumb as always..." Kakuzu said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB YOU OLD FUCK!"

"..."

"Uh, anyone realized that Hidan hasn't been suggesting to kill people in the name of Mighty Jashi-Sama and Zetsu hasn't been complaining about being hungry sice his a cannibal?" I asked.

"Nope." Kiranda answered.

"Damn." Deidara said.

I swore I saw Zetsu and Hidan back away from me.

"Uh, **we are not secretly having a underground base where we kidnap people and let Hidan kill them while we eat- **Shut up! **Uh...Sorry."**

I widened my eyes.

Kiranda shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with that, let's go and order Pizza!" She said.

I sweat dropped.

"YEAH!" The ninjas said but a certain few.

'_You have got to be kidding me.'_

"Before we enjoy the pizza, let's check the basement-which-isn't-suspicous-and-isn't-part-of-this-chapter's-plot-and-wasn't-created-by-the-author-at-the-last-second." I shouted over Hidan saying 'Fuck' as he had stepped on Deidara and Deidara is now currently trying to turn him into art.

"Wow. Your basement sure has a long name." Naruto said out of nowhere.

"Yep."

"Hn." -Insert Bored Uchiha Look On Itachi And Sasuke And Madara (I think he was bored...THE MASK IS SO HARD TO SEE THROUGH!)

I entered the basement with Kiranda.

"This. Is..." I said, speechless.

"JASHIN HEAVEN!" Kiranda said.

"Er, this...**Is our food storage."**

"Yeah! I practise to fucking kill...Food! You better fucking believe it!"

"THAT'S MY CATCHPHRASE!"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH OF A JINCHURIKI!"

"NO!"

I shouted over the arguement. "SERIOUSLY, HIDAN...ZETSU!? THAT'S THE BEST EXCUSE...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Er, no, bitch?" Hidan answered.

"Fuck you." I said.

"HEY HEY! HOW ABOUT ME!" Kiranda shouted.

"I don't know. What about you?"

"Er...Dunno." She answered.

We (That means Hidan, Zetsu and me,) sweat dropped.

"This...Is..."

"FUCKING WEIRD!"

"..."

"But seriously. Let me guess. Zetsu teleports out of the house at night and kidnaps people to let Hidan do his killing, and after that, Zetsu eats the corpse." I said. Like a Smart-ass. "Since when were you that calculative?" Kiranda asked. "Since the author decided to type this chapter." "Ohhh..."

"Can we just fucking order the pizza which won't taste like fucking shit now?" Hidan asked. "Sure." I said. If that's what it takes to make the Ninjas stay, so be it. It rocks anyway. Just then, someone rang the doorbell. Kiranda walked to the door, and opened it to reveal...

* * *

...

**Cliffhanger...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Sorry...**

**Sorry.**

**Sorry.**

**Sorry.**

**But, thank you for the story's follower's support. **

**I'm going to continue to finish this story.**

**Which might take lots of chapters more...**

**Anyways...**

**Can you do the Harlem Shake?**


	13. Male Dog

**On to the...**

**CHAPTER~**

**Hidan : Are you fucking kidding me?! I mean, like, ARGH! Fuck you, you shithead! Lazy ass!**

**Me : ...What...?**

**Deidara : I think for the first time, I agree with Kakuzu, uhn. Hidan is dumb as fuck.**

**Hidan : WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING DUMB YOU FUCKING BLOND KING OF UHNNERS SHITHEAD BITCH!**

**Deidara : I'M NOT A BITCH OR A SHITHEAD YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE WORSE THAN ME! I MEAN, YOU WORSHIP A GOD THAT ISN'T EVEN FUCKING REAL, UHN!**

**Hidan : JASHIN IS REAL!  
Me : Ignore them...**

* * *

To reveal...

Aki.

_'Oh kami. Fangirl...' _I thought in my mind. "Hey! Are you having a party?" She asked. "No...Why?"

"Are you sure...It sounds like a cosplay party! I mean, look at that awesome cosplay of Hidan!" Fuck.

"Who the fuck is that bitch?" Hidan shouted. "Even the voice is accurate!" She squealed loudly.

"Hey, hey, why the fuck are you squealing like that, bitch?"

"OH MY KAMI! HIIDDDDDAAAANNN~!"

She tackled him. Hard.

"Who are you? And how are you cosplaying Hidan soooo well!?"

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

Aki looked up.

"OH MY KAMI! SASUKE!"

Sasuke widened his eyes.

Yume face palms.

Aki hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke activates his I'm-Going-To-Kill-Anyone-Who-Reminds-Me-Of-This-In -The-Future-Starting-Now-But-Itachi-And-Yes,-Narut o,-You-Are-Part-Of-The-Killing-List-Look.

I screamed.

"EVERYONE, DON'T MOVE!"

...

...

...

"What, Uhn?"

Aki hugged Deidara.

"OH MYHOWISTHISEVENPOSSIBLEIHAVENEVER

SEENORHEARDSUCHANAWESOMEVOICEORCOSPLAYYYYYYY!"

Just then, Gaaa and Itachi had to appear.

Yeah. Aki's favourite character were those two. She even told me that if those two appear, she would really rape them. (Hey! I haven't even done that to them and you're telling me you want to do that!?)

"OOOOHHHHHHMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! AHHHHHHH~! HOTTT HOTTT!

TELL ME, KIRANDA! WHO THE HELL ARE THE COSPLAYERS!?"

"Uh, eh, uh, I don't know..." "I'm freaking Hidan, bitch!"

"We don't know. Eh, why would we spoil the cosplay mode here?" Yume spoke. She glared at me. I grinned.

"THEY ARE SO HOT! WHERE IS SASORI?"

Oh right... "Uh, no one cosplayed as him today. The cosplayer was busy." Yume replied, again.

"See. My art is better than danna's." (**AN: Did I spell it correct? Sorry to interrupt.)**

Now that I realized it, she was drooling over Gaara and Itachi.

"HEY HEY! CAN I INVITE TSUKI AND AKIRA HERE?! THEY WOULD LOVE TO SEE THESE AMAZING COSPLAYERS!"

"No, don't. This was supposed to be a secret party."

Huh, Yume answered again.

"IT FUCKING WAS A FUCKING PARTY?"

Hidan shouted.

You know, I bet Yume was thinking, 'Way to ruin the secret.'

Cause that was what I was thinking.

Then, Itachi walked up to Aki, used the Sharingan knock her out.

Of course, I had to clean the drool on the floor, because I am totally responsible.

(Damn you, Yume!)

See. I am responsible. And no, the damn you Yume was not typed in by me.

Hidan did it. Seriously. I will give you...

A cookie...

If.

You.

Don't.

Tell.

Yume.

Okay? Yay! Thanks!

Back to the story...

After cleaning the drool, I sat down.

"Oi, that is my seat bitch." Hidan said.

I rolled my eyes.

"It isn't yours now." I replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I SAT HERE FIRST!"

"This is Yume's house, and I am her best friend!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT GOT TO DO WITH THIS!?"

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A FACEBOOK PAGE!?"

"What?"

"SEE! YOU DONT! SO, I GET THIS SEAT."

Hidan blinked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS FACE PAGE THING HAS TO DO WITH THIS SEAT?!"

"Um..."

"Tell me, fucking bitch."

"That...The difference between me and you is that I have a brain?"

"WHAT THE FUCK, DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH?"

"Uh, no? AND STOP CALLING ME BITCH!"

"FUCK NO, BITCH!"

"IM NOT A FEMALE DOG!"

"THEN YOU ARE A FUCKING MALE ONE THEN!"

"Wait, but I'm a girl."

"Oh, fuck, yeah..."

"I understand the 'bitch' part, but how do you know if I'm a male dog?"

Hidan blinked.

"Oh, yeah. How the fuck do you know that?"

I shrugged. "No idea."

Konan, who was sitting on the floor, did an anime sweatdrop. Along with Deidara.

And, to make sure Tobi is here...

Tobi shouted, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

-Cue explosions-

* * *

**And, as you can see, I managed to show everyone that I am not, or my story is not 'Ungoing Stories/Lazy Author/Dead/Rage Quit/Still Dead' title. (Okay, I am probably lazy.)**

**Eh, I'm thinking that you guys would love the next chapter. (Cause its... CLICHE!) **

**Opps... Too big hint.**

**Question for today :**

**What do you think the next chapter is about?**


	14. Behind The Story : Plot (Mostly)

**On second thoughts, its still going to be cliche.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**_Yume's POV_**

What do you get when the Akatsuki comes into your world?

A logical explanation on how they got into your world.

Not.

I sat on my bed.

Suddenly, a black tentacle started to rise up.

I stared at it.

It blinked.

Yes, it actually blinked.

I jumped and accidently hit my head against the wall.

"Opps, that must hurt."

On instinct, I replied, "No, it didn't."

"Oh, really?"

Coming back to my senses, I stood up and pointed at the slowly raising tentacle.

"Eeeek!"

"Opps. Forgot how Humans are scared of things like this..."

The tentacle slowly became a hand, then a whole human body.

"What. The. Fuck."

A brown-haired boy replaced where the black tentacle was.

"My name is Bob."

I blinked.

"Wait, what? I'm freaking out now, and I am sort of terrified of how you can become a black tentacle and then to a human, and you are telling me that your...Your name is Bob."

Bob narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Deciding that I valued my life as a girl living with murderers instead of a black tentacle living with murderers, I kept quiet.

"Ah, good."

But on the inside, I was thinking, 'All hail Bob and his Bobiness. -Snicker-'

"I am a type of god. Well, the god of all things Bobby."

"Wait, what? Bobby?"

"Yes. I sent the Akatsuki here, via a Bobby portal. Of course, they had to be sleeping so that they wouldn't see the Lands Of Bob, me, so..We sent some ... People to do the ... Trick."

"That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I may have ever heard."

"Well, it is true."

"Cool."

"Ahem. Anyways, I sent the Akatsuki here because us gods have a special kind of festival every one thousand, three hundred and thirty-seven years. We will be very bored by then, so we transport random Anime Characters to your world. It is always amusing. And since it is now my turn to transport,I decided that the Akatsuki would be a good choice. I mean, at least they are not trying to kill you two. Last year, Tom sent Light, AKA Kira from theDeath Note universe and he tried to kill the four girls. I have to admit, it was amusing, but after awhile, seeing a mass-murderer trying to figure out names got boring."

Was it just me or does the gods have a very twisted sense of humor sometimes? And funny names too.

"So, goodbye. Oh, and your friend is coming up right now."

With that, he disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kiranda shouted while slamming the door to the side.

"What?

"I heard you talking to yourself."

"What...? I didn't."

"Huh, yeah right."

"I really didn't."

"Fine... Be sure to shout incase any thing rises up from the floor," She snickers.

How freaking ironic.

She closed the door and walked down the stairs to continue to argue with Hidan.

I sighed.


End file.
